A vehicle engine typically includes a cylinder head secured to an engine block to form an engine housing. The cylinder head is commonly formed to follow the shape of the internal components, while maintaining a sufficient thickness for engine operation. Due to varying shapes of the engine component a dry valley may be formed by the cylinder head. A dry valley is a depression formed on the exterior of the cylinder head and sealed from the internal components of the engine. Dry valleys may collect fluids from the external environment, such as road splash, from vehicle washing, etc. In order to maintain engine life the fluids should be drained from the dry valley.